


Class 3-E are Kings of the World

by SaintedStars



Series: Assassination Classroom Songfic Project [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A lot of the characters tagged are just mentioned, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Class 3-E are crazy, Crack, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Gen, Parkour, Romeo et Julliette, Singing, Song: Kings of the world, Songfic, You know the world doesn't make sense with Karma starts singing, but we love them for it, gloating, obscene gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: After another day of attempting to kill their teacher, Class 3-E need to blow off some steam. What better way than to rub the opportunity they've been given in the faces of those who think they're superior? Plus Karma starts singing and the world stops making sense.





	Class 3-E are Kings of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in the pipeline for months. Literally months, possibly even a year, I can't remember when I first put these together but it's finally here and it's one of two fics that I've finished and posted today so I am stoked! Hell, the biggest issue I had with writing this was finding the lyrics and even that was sorted before too long.
> 
> As for the song count, it goes to show how often I've thought about this idea that the count is a tiny 2 times.

Another day was over. Another day of learning under their target Koro-sensei. Another day of attempting to kill him with a hail of pellets at Roll Call, attempting to catch him with a pile of pudding and porn that they had hidden net made of an Anti-sensei fibres and all kinds of other imaginative tactics but, sadly, failing each and every time. Another day of learning even more varied ways on how to kill him under the tutelage of Karasuma-sensei. Another day of trying to make sure of what Bitch-sensei was trying to teach them.

 

Another day of the classes on the main campus being a pack of dicks to them.

 

Unsurprisingly, today's biggest victim had been Nagisa as a group of students from Class A had cornered him at the train station and had snatched his lunch right out of his bag, scattering the contents all over the floor and ruining whatever had survived by stamping it all into the ground.

 

When the rest of the class had found out, they had been furious but Nagisa had stopped them from going after the perpetrators. Instead, they had all shared bits of their lunch with him, though they continued to make horrible plans of revenge against those who had wronged one of their own. Karma, unsurprisingly, led the talks though it was more because he wanted to fuck with Class A.

 

At the end of the day as they walked together down the mountain, Maehara, Okajima, Sugino and Nagisa were all walking together, as if guarding the shortest of their group from further harassment from the Class A students that they would no doubt come across when they got to the bottom of the moutain. Karma was walking ahead of them and it was clear from just a single look that they were all still aggravated by their inability to do anything about all of the abuse that they had to put up with.

 

“It sucks. They can get away with murder and-” Maehara complained before he was interrupted to Karma.

 

“We can murder our teacher.” The redhead said, stopping and turning the face the foursome who looked confused before comprehension dawned on them and Nagisa sighed. That was such a Karma thing to say that it was almost painful.

 

“Karma....” He began.

 

“Nah, let's hear the man out.” Maehara interrupted, moving a little closer to Karma, something that always spelt certain doom as far as Nagisa was concerned. Especially when Karma got that one, tiny, almost unnoticeable glint in his eye. It was the same one that he had used on Shindo during their baseball game and the one that he took on whenever he faced up aganst Asano.

 

“Compared to those wannabe try-hards, we're kings because we get to kill a fully-fledged teacher.” Karma declared before bursting into song, something so unlike him that Nagisa was convinced, for a moment that he had been replaced or brainwashed while he had been suspended.

 

 

“ _Kings of the world running our lives,_ __  
_Powerful husbands with ambitious wives,_ __  
_Ever-so-smug 'cause they make all the rules,_ _  
__They are not kings, just a bunch of old fools!”_ He crowed.

 __  
  
Maehara, getting into the swing of it despite the sheer absurdity of it all, joined in. __  


“ _Kings of the world planning ahead,_ __  
_They haven't noticed they're already dead,_ __  
_They eat the fat and they toss us the bones,_ __  
_Transparent kings sitting on paper thrones!”_ __  
  
Sugino and Okajima, joined in as well and Nagisa, vaguely, wondered just how they all seemed to know the words. As far as he knew, he was the only one with musical experience. But, to his additional amazement, it seemed like some of the girls were still in earshot and soon they singing as well and not just singing! Grabbing hold of each other's hands and swinging each other around and around, dancing, skipping and jumping off of trees in a display of their parkour skills

__  
“ _We know how to live we squeeze the juice from every moment,_ __  
_We make love day after day night after night we sing we dance!_ __  
_It makes no sense in being careful not when time files like an arrow,_ __  
_We take every risk that's out there we're prepared to take that chance!_ __  
_We are the...”_ __  


Okajima paused, realising that they had made it to the bottom of the mountain and just in front of them was Asano and the rest of the big five and a shit-eating grin spread over his face. He didn't care how much trouble this got him into or how crazy it made him look. This was a golden opportunity. Pausing at the bottom but making sure that Class A was in earshot, he called over his shoulder but sending pointed glances over at Class A who had stopped to look at them.

 __  
“ _Kings of the world, free as the wind_ _  
__Looking for sins that we haven't yet sinned.”_ He paused, directing the grin at the rest of 3-E who had joined him at the base of the mountain.

 __  
“ _They think they're smart, but they're really quite dumb,_ __  
_You miss the tune when you're banging your drum!”_ He made a hand gesture at them, curling his fingers around and pumping his hand a few times, something that Bitch-sensei had taught them when they had asked her about curse words. Apparently it meant something really nasty in English and Okajima had now leapt on the opportunity to use. It seemed that the Big 5, at least, knew what it meant as they all pulled disgusted faces. __  
  
Maehara, behind him, burst out laughing until he had tears in his eyes and led the charge past the aghast students. The rest of Class E ran after him, laughing and completely ignoring the __  
“ _Kings of the world, they're just a joke_ __  
_They are not kings, they're just misguided folk_ __  
_Boring as hell and as dull as can be,”_ __  
  
Karma paused, being the last to disappear for what was possibly the first time in his life and turned around to face Asano.

  
“ _One thing's for sure: they would love to be me!_ ” The principle's son went so red that it was almost bordering on purple. __  
  
“ _We know how to live we squeeze the juice from every moment,_ __  
_We make love day after day night after night we sing we dance!_ __  
_It makes no sense in being careful not when time files like an arrow,_ _  
__We take every risk that's out there we're prepared to take that chance!”_

 

By now the students, including Nagisa, had abandoned all pretense and were bouncing off of trees, walls and, in some cases, even each other. __  
  
“ _We'll take the chance!”_ Karma hollered, quickly taking the lead. __  
  
“ _We know how to live we squeeze the juice from every moment,_ __  
_We make love day after day night after night we sing we dance!_ __  
_It makes no sense in being careful not when time files like an arrow,_ _  
__We take every risk that's out there we're prepared to take that chance!_

 

_We know how to live we squeeze the juice from every moment,_  
We make love day after day night after night we sing we dance!  
It makes no sense in being careful not when time files like an arrow,  
We take every risk that's out there we're prepared to take that chance!” __  
  
_Time is like an arrow_ __  
_We take every risk that's out there_ _  
_ _We'll take the chance!”_

 

They were going to get an earful from Karasuma-sensei tomorrow about the misuse of their parkour skills and deliberately pissing off the main campus students. They knew this but, as they launched themselves off of roofs and kept on singing, they found that they just didn't care!

 

“ _We'll take that chance!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: saintedstars.tumblr.com


End file.
